Two Strangers That Knew Each Other Very Well
by AmayaAmazing
Summary: Love, affection. Hate, detest. Could the emotions blur and create a fog for the young Haruno? Read full summary inside.
1. You Fucking Asshole, Go Fuck Yourself

_**Title: Two Strangers That Knew Each Other Very Well**_

_**Rated: M (for language, and sexual situations towards the end)**_

_******Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, ever own Naruto.**_

_**Summary: **_

_**Love [luvh] (noun) : a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.**_

_**Hate [hayt] (noun) : a feeling of extreme dislike; a feeling of detest. **_

_**Sakura Haruno is moving to a new school, but on the way there, she meets a boy, who she would come to call, an asshole, a bastard, and arrogant prick, and someday maybe a...lover?**_

_**Author's Note:**_

**_I'm taking a break from Wish You Were Here for a bit, to try and get over my writers block. So here it is. When you see 'Sakura' or 'Sasuke' at the top, that's whose point of view it is in. (:_**

**Sakura**

Ringgg.

"No." I mumbled in a slurred tone.

Ringggggg.

"God damn it, I said NO." I said, slapping the alarm clock to the ground and watching it shatter. "That'll piss mum off." I shrugged off the blankets and carefully stepped over the remains of the glass alarm clock. I shrugged off the tank top and underwear I was wearing and darted across the hall to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. A few minutes later I stepped out and wrapped a fuzzy green towel around myself. I looked in the bathroom mirror, and my reflection looked back at me. I shrugged my wavy pink hair off my shoulders, and felt it tickle my lower back. It was getting too long.

I toweled dried it until it was of suitable dryness, and walked back into my room. I hung up the towel on my door handle when I shut it, and examined my body in the floor length mirror next to it. Like I said before, I had wavy pink hair that hung to my lower back. Yes, it was natural, and yes, I hated it. I had big green eyes, a straight nose, full lips, and pale smooth skin. My neck was long, not too long, and slim, and led to the soft skin of my breasts. They weren't too big or small, a large B cup. My stomach wasn't a wash board stomach, like some girls. In the modeling world, I might have been considered chubby, but in the real world, I was average. Skinny, but soft. I liked it that way. My legs were long and curvy, and always smooth.

Some considered me pretty, some didn't. I found myself to be rather average. When my "mother" (note the quotation marks, my "mother" was rather absent in my life, always out on business, she usually came to visit every few months, and every few weeks she wired me some cash to pay for life.) visited Kohana High to see if it was acceptable for me to attend, she had found out that we had to dress formally everyday (besides Friday). When asking the headmaster what that meant, we found it to mean a nice shirt, skirt, and heels for girls. I found that to be awful. But, regardless, here I was, pulling on a black bra and panty set and a green collared, button up shirt. I then pulled a black skirt that came to mid-thigh over it, and then slipped on green three-inch heels. I looked awful. I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail, no need to fix it if I already look horrible. I applied a sheer lip gloss, a thin ring of eyeliner, and some blush. I glanced at the clock in my bathroom. 7:30.

"Fuck!" I shouted, kicking my counter, sucessfully breaking the heel off of my shoe. "Fuck!" I screamed again, stomping my foot.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I mumbled walking back to my room. I knew that my black four-inch heels would look awful with what I was wearing, but I didn't have a choice. What would be even more awful, is that I had to walk half a mile to the school. I walked out the door slamming it behind me, and tottered down the steps.

"Hey, Sakura." I mumbled to myself. "Did you want to move to another state, and another school in the middle of the school year? Hell yeah I did." I answered myself sarcastically. "Did you want to have to dress like a secretary in a midlife crisis? Hell yeah I did. Did you want to miss your bus, kick a counter, break your heel off your shoe, half to wear ugly four-inch heels, then have to walk a mile to your awful new school? Hell yeah I did."

**Sasuke**

I turned the corner in my Benz and noticed a pink haired girl tottering in heels in the distance about a mile from the school. I slowed down and watched her walk, when I got closer, I noticed she was talking to herself. I pulled up next to her and rolled down my window.

"Talking to yourself if a sign of insanity you know." I smirked at her, she scowled back.

"Yeah?" She asked, glaring at me. "Well, you fucking rich asshole, go fuck yourself."

"Ouch." I mumbled, my signature smirk never dissipating. "I was going to offer you a ride, but, I mean, maybe you deserve those sore feet." I began to drive off when her voice called out after me.

"Wait!" She called, running around to the other side of the car and opening the door and sliding in. I raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently you want to help me fuck myself?" I asked, my smirk becoming more pronounced. Her mouth fell open as she looked at me. I wasn't expecting her hand to come out and slap me...hard. I stared at her for a moment before regaining my composure. "Oh, thanks. That's how I thank people for rides too."

"Listen you fucking self-absorbed bastard. This is my first day of school, I missed my bus, I broke my shoe, and had to wear these, and if I'm late, my day is going to get even worse. So I would appreciate it if you put your fancy Parisian leather shoe, on the gas petal of your fancy German car, and drive it the small distance to the school, and then, you never have to see me again, I never have to see you again, deal?" She held out her hand to me, and I shook it firmly.

"Deal."

**Sakura**

Just who does this guy think he is? Insulting me, offering me a ride, hitting on me, insulting me again, then giving me a ride? When he had first pulled up, I thought I had hit the lottery, a rich hot guy, about to talk to me. So, not. I sat fuming in the seat next to him as he drove towards the school, with that stupid smirk on his face. I would like to beat that smirk off his face. I regretted slapping him a tad, my hand stung from hitting his soft pale flesh I tucked it under my arm as I crossed them, to hide the fact that it was red and stinging.

"Does your hand hurt?" He asked mockingly. Damn.

"No." I said firmly. "Does your face hurt?" I asked in the same tone.

"No." He said back in the same firm tone. Mocking me. "What's your name Pinky?"

"Don't call me Pinky." I said, my voice dripping with venom.

"Then give me something to call you." He said, turning to look at me as we stopped outside the school. I chuckled and pushed my way out the door, slammed his car door and walked towards the school. I pushed open the front doors, and stepped in. It wasn't extremely crowded, but it seemed to be rather…"clique-y". Right inside the front door there was a girl with long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. She had big bright blue eyes, tons of make up on, and a purple low-cut blouse, a black miniskirt, and four and a half-inch purple heels that laced up her long tan legs. She was standing with a crowd of less pretty blonde girls (some of them were bottle-blondes), who were crooning over her.

Another group consisted of a tall brown haired, brown eyed girl, with two buns, who was standing with a boy with long brown hair, and pale eyes, another taller boy with black hair and black eyes, and a girl with bluish hair, and pale eyes, who resembled the other boy. They were dressed moderately. The tall brown haired girl wore a light pink buttoned up blouse, with brown decals, a long brown skirt (a little over knee length) and pink one-inch heels. The other girl wore a white long sleeved blouse with a navy blue pencil skirt, and white two-inch heels. The longhaired boy wore a white collared shirt, and brown slacks and shoes. The other was wearing a tight green collared shirt, forest green pants, and green shoes.

Another group consisted of a blonde boy, wearing orange and black, a brown haired boy with a dog, and another brown haired boy with sunglasses, and a few others.

The last group I saw was made up of three people, two boys, one with red hair and one with brown, and a girl with blonde hair.

"Are you new?" The slutty looking blonde demanded.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, dully.

"I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Who are you?" Her voice was snobbish and annoying.

"Sakura." I rolled my eyes, "Sakura Haruno." She didn't reply, instead she squealed and pushed past me.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE!" She yelped grabbing him and pulling him into a hug, which seemed unwanted on his part.

"Off." He said simply, smirk gone as he shoved her off. I began walking away quickly, but he caught up with me. "Sakura huh?" He smirked.

"Sasuke huh?" I asked in the same tone. "What was up with that?" I asked, gesturing towards Ino, who was pouting to her friends, and glaring at me.

"It's sort of like a fan club." He admitted, not sounding too cocky about it, just annoyed. I looked around and saw a lot of people staring at us.

"Well. I'm going to go now. We made a deal, no talking to me." I sighed, walking away.

"Wait." He said, smirking. "Let me introduce you to people."

"No thanks. I'd rather not be seen by such a cocky bastard." I smirked back at him. His eyes widened, and I was gone before he could respond.


	2. Art is a Bang

**Sakura**

I stormed off towards the main office, to look for the headmaster. A smiling black haired woman greeted me.

"Hello there, you must be Sakura. My name is Shizune, Lady Tsunade is busy at the moment, but I can give you your schedule." She pulled out a folder and shuffled through it before handing me a schedule.

Algebra II, Advanced English 11, French III, AP art, Lunch, Psychology, Drawing and Painting, and Chemistry. I groaned, and she laughed.

"I know that Chemistry wasn't required at your old school, but you need it to graduate." I nodded at her, and walked towards my Algebra class, as the first bell rang. I slipped into the classroom along with a few other students. A dark haired woman with red eyes stood at the front of the room.

"Hello. I'm Sakura Haruno. You must be Kunerai-Sensei. I'm new." She nodded.

"Nice to meet you. You can sit in the back, next to the kid in the orange." She pointed towards the blonde kid in the orange that I had noticed earlier. She handed me a book and I slid into the desk next to him.

"Hi there! What's your name?" The blonde kid asked. He was rather obnoxious, but he seemed nice enough. Before he gave me time to answer, he said, "I'm Naruto! And I'm going to be the Mayor someday!" I laughed.

"I'm Sakura, and good for you." I said, smiling warmly at him.

"You sure are pretty Sakura-Chan." He said, eyes closed as he rubbed the back of his head, I blushed.

"Hn." I heard the cold familiar voice. I looked up to see Sasuke sliding into the seat in front of me. "Ey Dobe, if that's your idea of pretty, you're stupider than I thought."

"Asshole." I mumbled under my breath.

"Bitch." He mumbled back.  
"Asshole!" I said slightly louder.

"Bitch!" He matched my volume.

"Asshole!" I shouted.

"Bitch!" He shouted back as Naruto stared at us.

"Both of you, principal's office now!" Kunerai yelled at us. We both stood up glaring at each other.

"You arrogant bastard, you got me sent to the principal on the first day!" I yelled at him in the hallway.

"You started it." He said rather childishly.

"I…no I didn't!" I sneered back. "You called me ugly."

"Are you denying it's the truth?" He hissed back.

"Well…no." I sighed. He looked at me, but didn't say anything back.

Shizune eyed me wearily as I walked back into the office. "Sakura, back already?" She asked, "With Mr. Uchiha?" I nodded.

"This arrogant prick got me in trouble in class." I muttered, glaring at him once again.

"Language Miss. Haruno." The woman I recognized as the headmaster walked out. I hung my head.

"I apologize Tsunade-Sama." I muttered.

"Nice to meet you again Sakura, and you and Sasuke have detention after school with Kakashi-Sensei." Sasuke groaned, and glared at me. "Now back to class with you two." I sat back down in class and glared at the back of Sasuke's head the whole period.

"Do you want me to show you to your next class?" Naruto said jumping up excited once again.

"Sure…I have Advanced English 11…with Kakashi." Oh, the one I have detention with.

"So do I." Naruto said grinning.

"Hn." Sasuke said looking over, he smirked. "I do too." I groaned. I followed Naruto and Sasuke to the next classroom, as they bickered back and forth.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.  
"Baka." Naruto shouted.  
"Dobe."

"Baka."

The class had a few people in it, the blue haired girl with the pale eyes, the brown haired boy with the pale eyes, the brown hair brown eyed girl, the redheaded boy, and Naruto and Sasuke of course. However, the teacher was nowhere to be seen. Naruto grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the people in the class.

"This is Sakura!" Naruto declared, holding my hand up. "The girl with the blue hair and pale eyes is Hinata. She's really shy." Naruto said, and true to his word she stuttered a small hello and blushed red. "The one with the pale eyes and brown hair is Neji. He's kind of a coldhearted dick, but once you get to know him he's an awesome person." I chuckled.

"Reminds me of Sasuke. I mean, without the awesome part." I gave Sasuke a dirty look, and he glared back with a small "Hn." Neji chuckled.

"I like her." I smiled warmly at him.

"The brown haired girl with the buns is TenTen. She's pretty cool. She collects knives and swords, her collection is really cool." She gave me a warm smile and a nod. "And the redheaded boy is Gaara. He doesn't talk much, but he's come out of his shell a lot. He's pretty nice if you get to know him, and he's good to have as a friend." Gaara looked up at him and blushed a little, before looking at me with a curt nod.

"Cool, cool. So where's the teacher…Kakashi?" I asked, sliding into a seat next to Naruto, and unfortunately behind Sasuke.

"You just can't get enough of me?" Sasuke asked, turning around and smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, totally." I glared back at him. "Anyway, about the teacher…?"

"Oh, yeah! Kakashi, he's always late." Naruto tolled me scowling as the teacher walked in the room.

"Hello class! I took a detour through the school, but I forgot my book!" He said holding up a little orange book. The whole class groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right." Naruto mumbled.

"Anywho, Miss Haruno and Mr. Uchiha, I hear you have detention with me after school." He chuckled. "Come on Miss Haruno, on your first day? Heads up." He tossed me a little orange book as the rest of the class pulled out theirs. I read the front cover, and my mouth fell open.

"PERVERT." I gasped, standing up. The class laughed, along with Kakashi.

"They're my favourite series. I know you'll enjoy it." I blushed sighing.

"I've read it." I dropped back into my seat. He nodded, chuckling. I opened the book and began reading it once more.

**Sasuke**

I could feel her warm breath on the nape of my neck. I could hear the desk creak beneath her every time she shifted. Her sighs fanned over my neck every so often. Why was I so hyper aware of her? What made me want her like that? She wasn't like the others who fell all over me. I knew I could have any of those girls in a second. But I would have to work to get her. She didn't fall all over me.

I flinched as the bell ring, releasing the class. I heard Naruto ask her what she had next, and she replied French. I barely heard Hinata ask her if she wanted to walk with her, as she had the same class. I stood up and gathered my books and walked quickly out of the room.

I was confused by why I wanted this girl so bad. I didn't even know her, but I wanted her. That pink hair, those luscious lips.

"Sasuke, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Naruto demanded, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Nothing dobe." I mumbled, glaring at him.

"Suureee."

**Sakura**

I walked with Hinata to my French Class. I learned that she was indeed very shy, and quiet. I also learned that she was extremely nice and caring. And, she had a huge crush on Naruto.

"Salut Mademoiselle Sakura. Je m'applle Madame Haku*. Comment ca* va aujord'hui?*" Mademoiselle Haku asked smiling.

"Bonjour Madame Haku, J'ai la peche!*" I said smiling. Hinata smiled warmly at me once again. The class went quickly and easily. My French was rather good, so I didn't have any problems keeping up. Soon, the bell rang.

"What class do you have next Sakura-Chan?" Hinata asked softly. I thought for a minute before replying.

"AP art, with Jiraya." She looked at me in surprise.

"You have to be really good to get into that class. I can show you where it is…It's a small class, there's only three other people in it." I smiled and followed her to the classroom. It was cozy, with an older gentleman with white-ish hair sitting in a chair in front of a boy with pale skin and black hair, who resembled Sasuke slightly.

'And almost as hot.' I thought smirking. 'Oh fuck, I don't think that arrogant prick is hot!'

Another boy had long blonde hair that reminded me of Ino, but I guaranteed that I would find him less annoying and the last resembled Gaara a little, without the dark circles around his eyes, and the tattoo. He also looked to be a little older.

"Oh! And there's our new recruit!" Jiraya said standing up. "Have a seat m'lady." He grinned and pulled another chair into the huddle. The two boys groaned.

"Jiraya, leave the poor girl alone you pervert." The blonde said, winking at me. "I'm Deidara, and this fine fellow over here is Sai, and the creep over there is Sasori. What's your name? Hmm."

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you Deidara, Sasori, and Sai." Sai smiled an awkward little smile at me, and went back to his drawing of a bird.

"So, Sakura. The boys and I are discussing art. Whether it is eternal, and it should last forever, or whether it should be spontaneous, and last but a second."

"Art is a bang!" Deidara said grinning. "It should only last a second. Like a firework, or a bomb." He grabbed a sheet of paper and quickly made an origami bird. He nodded towards it and grinned. "Art…" he smashed it in his hand. "…Is a bang, hmm." I grinned.

"Imbecile!" Sasori hissed. "Art should be preserved forever. He pulled out a small puppet type doll. "See, this will last forever, so people can see it. Beauty should last forever."

"No, hmm. Art is a bang!" Deidara repeated.

"I think art should be used for something." Sai said quietly. "Whether it needs to be preserved for a long time, or used immediately." Jiraya smiled at that.

"You're wrong!" Deidara and Sasori said at the same time.

"What do you think?" Jiraya asked turning towards me. I blushed.

"Well. I kind of agree with everyone. What Deidara did with the origami was really cool. I mean, wouldn't it be art if someone smashed a bottle with a sledgehammer. It lasts for but a second, but it is amazing. A rainbow is art, but it only lasts a second." I thought for a second. "But, I mean, some art should be preserved. Like a photograph of a friend, or a painting of something beautiful."

"Beautiful Sakura!" Jiraya exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Now, go to shop, and work." Everyone walked to separate parts of the room. "In here, we let them work on what they like. Deidara likes to make origami, and clay sculptures. He also does some work with incorporating clay with fireworks outside of school. Sasori makes puppets and such, and Sai paints." I nodded.

"I like to paint…but I dabble in a bit of everything. Except puppets. They creep me out." Deidara snorted from over the vat of clay.

"Okay Sakura, well, work with Sai today, and tomorrow you can work with Deidara, then you can decide what you want your concentration portfolio to be on." I nodded and walked over to Sai. He showed me where the canvas and paint was, and he helped me put together a pallet, that he wanted me to use.

He sat me down in front of me, and smiled that smile again. "Paint me." He said in his soft voice. I nodded, and began to paint. By the time the bell rang I had a beautiful rendition of Sai on the canvas. Jiraya stood behind me.

"Incredible." He smiled, and took the canvas from me carefully.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Who are you planning on sitting with at lunch?" Sai asked, walking with me out of the room. I shrugged.

"Probably Hinata and Naruto." I sighed, remembering that Sasuke would probably be there too. But Sai smiled.

"I sit there too." He said, motioning for me to follow him. Instead of walking towards the cafeteria, he led me outside to a courtyard where most of the people I had met so far were waiting. Hinata and TenTen were sitting at a picnic table. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were standing in front of a basketball hoop, with Neji absentmindedly dribbling a basketball. The black haired black-eyed kid was jogging laps around the courtyard. Gaara was sitting with a blonde chick and a dude with brown hair at another table.

**Sasuke**

My eyes widened, then narrowed as Sakura walked into the courtyard lead by Sai.

'That asshole thinks he can get her?' _'Why wouldn't he be able to? Why were you?' _'NO! Of course not'

I approached her with a smirk. "Who said you could eat in here?"

She glared at me once again. "Didn't we make a deal that you weren't going to talk to me earlier?" She said coldly. "Don't be an asshole Uchiha." I frowned. She honestly didn't want me to talk to her.

"Have it your way." I said walking away with gritted teeth. Neji and Naruto eyed me, before laughing.

"You just got showed up by the new girl!" I growled and Naruto before scowling at the pink haired girl.

**Sakura**

I smiled walking towards Hinata. The blonde girl sitting by Gaara stood up and walked towards me. "Hello. I'm Temari, I don't believe we met. Those are my two brothers, Gaara, and Kankuro." I smiled and waved at them.

"I'm Sakura."

"Sakura! My beautiful cherry blossom!" Said the black haired black-eyed boy stopping his jog in front of me. TenTen laughed.

"That's Lee. You can ignore him." I laughed, and smiled at his disappointed face before he began running again.

"Sai!" Naruto yelled, "Come play with us! Two on two!" Sai quickly flushed red before shaking his head and pointing towards the sketchpad he was holding. I thought for a second before turning towards the court.

"I'll play. Neji and I against Naruto and Sasuke." I said smirking.

Authors note: There's chapter two! It's a bit long but I didn't think you guys would mind. I think this is really boring, but it's fun to write. (:

_**Next chapter:**_

"PERVERT! You were mad because WE won, so YOU copped a feel you ignorant arrogant bitch ass bastard!" -Sakura


End file.
